


Sizing Up

by genesisgrey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Romance, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: It started with an accidental glance in the shower and became a romance. Or, in which Kai has a size kink and is incredibly at ease with his sexuality, and Kyungsoo is shy about his size.





	1. Chapter 1 of 3

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something cute, snugly, and obscene about Kai being a size queen and Kyungsoo being hung. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy!

It all started because of Kai's wandering eye.

Exo had finished a concert in a sports arena and were using the locker room showers before getting on a bus and then a plane and then a van to do another concert. The nice part was no one had to wait and the water wasn't cold if you were one of the unlucky guys who went last, which, being one of the youngest, Kai usually was. He was enjoying hot waster on his aching muscles while Chanyeol pestered Sehun and Baekhyun, Chen, and Xiumin were generally being ridiculous; Suho was trying to mother them all and preaching about safety on wet surfaces.

Kyungsoo had wandered to a further shower-head from the rest of them and Kai just happened to look his way.

He'd seen Kyungsoo naked before, in showers even, dozens of times. Kyungsoo was compact and slender in a healthy fashion, and Kai certainly didn't mind looking at him. He had a look that could switch from cute to uber masculine depending on if he was smiling or glaring. What Kai hadn't seen before, and probably why Kyungsoo had drifted as far away as he could from the guys immaturely laughing about Suho saying 'wet surfaces,' was Kyungsoo half-erect. Again, Kai had seen Kyungsoo naked many times and Kyungsoo had a perfectly average looking flaccid cock similar to Kai's own situation. But Kyungsoo was apparently a grower, because half-hard he was as long and thick as when Kai was hard as a rock.

Kai knew he was staring and his jaw was slack, and that was when Kyungsoo noticed him. The initial glare was just Kyungsoo narrowing his eyes to see, but then his heart-shaped lips pressed in a line and he twisted away.

And thus Kai was both in trouble and incredibly fascinated.

*

Kyungsoo didn't bring it up. He just glared at Kai for the rest of the tour and then let it drop when they got back to the dorms in Seoul.

Kai was incredibly grateful for this small mercy because they shared a room with Chanyeol, and Chanyeol would have noticed they weren't talking. Then all of Exo would have noticed they weren't talking and the teasing would begin, and then managers would get involved. (That was how it went down when Baekhyun and Chen got in a fight, and it hadn't been pleasant.)

Presently, it was the middle of the night and Chanyeol was snoring on his bunk over Kai's bed. Kyungsoo's bed was against the wall opposite Kai. He had earbuds in and had propped himself up with pillows to watch a movie on his tablet, silent light and color flashing across his face. The expression when he watched movies was like he was studying and enjoying at the same time. Kai wondered if he had a similar expression when watching choreography.

Kai had put down his book an hour earlier and turned off the light by his bed, putting on his headphones to try and muffle Chanyeol's snoring. His eyes were half closed as he watched Kyungsoo watch his movie. Though he was incredibly glad it never had been discussed, he couldn't help remembering Kyungsoo in the shower, and that led him to other thoughts he really needed to stop having. Specifically, questions of how big did Kyungsoo get when he was fully aroused. The thought made Kai shift as he pulled the covers over his head and told his brain to shut up and go to sleep.

He must have dozed until it got too hot being buried under the covers and he shoved them away. Kai rolled on his side and pulled off his headphones since Chanyeol had fallen into one of his softer snores, not the one that rattled the walls.

There was a soft sound he couldn't identify as he blinked his eyes open. No lights were on in the room, but enough was coming from under the door that he could see after his eyes adjusted. The huffing sound was coming from Kyungsoo's direction and Kai lazily looked toward him and froze.

Kyungsoo was sitting up in bed, his profile to Kai. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. From between those parted lips were coming the soft sounds Kai now fully recognized as panting. Anytime he started to get louder he swallowed hard, adam's apple bobbing, and bit his lips together a moment. And that was all ridiculously pretty, but Kai's attention was riveted to where the blankets had slipped off his lap. To where Kyungsoo's shorts were shoved down his thighs. To where he could see Kyungsoo's hand working a heavy, hard cock. Kyungsoo was hung!

Kai didn't know if he made a sound or if Kyungsoo felt him staring, but Kyungsoo jerked his head around and their eyes met.

The glare wasn't a questioning narrowing of the eyes this time, it was angry and humiliated and upset. "I'm going to kill you," Kyungsoo hissed as he let go of his cock and snatched up the fallen blankets to hide himself as he laid down with his back to Kai.

Kai never felt so terrified in his life.

*

This time, Kyungsoo wasn't going to let it drop. He wasn't just mad, he was furious.

Kai attempted to avoid him as much as possible, but between living in the same room and promoting with the same group, it was impossible. The upside was they were never alone, so Kyungsoo couldn't kill him without leaving witnesses.

Sadly, it couldn't last forever.

It was after a taping for a music show when Kyungsoo caught him alone in a hallway. For a split second, Kai considered screaming for help as Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty dressing room, but he didn't. He was pretty sure Kyungsoo wasn't going to literally kill him. Though, when the shorter man shoved him up against a wall hard enough to knock the air out of him, he was significantly less sure.

"Did you think it was funny?" Kyungsoo demanded.

Kai blinked at him in confusion, which only made Kyungsoo's angry glare get scarier. He grabbed the front of Kai's mesh shirt in his fist and leaned in. His deep voice was a low growl that sent shivers all over Kai's skin. "Did you think it was funny watching me try to get off? Looking at my ridiculous cock?"

"W-What?" Kai stammered.

Kyungsoo didn't quite seem to hear him as he kept growling angrily. "Tell all your friends Kyungsoo has a freak penis? I bet you've been laughing it up with Taemin in the practice room, right?"

This was not how Kai expected this to go. Did Kyungsoo have a complex about the size of his cock? "No! Why would I do that?"

Behind the glare, Kai was starting to see how upset Kyungso was about the whole incident. He looked about ready to strangle Kai or burst into tears. "Because everyone does! Everyone thinks it's fucking hilarious shorty has a big cock. Think I'm wasted on singing and acting and should have gone into porn." Kai's mouth hung open at the idea anyone could have said things like that to anyone, especially Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shoved away from him. "So, whatever. Laugh. Why do I care?"

There were many things Kai could have and probably should have said, but what came out of his mouth was, "I like big cocks."

Kyungsoo jerked to look at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Kai considered pretending he said something else, but Kyungsoo wasn't an idiot, so he admitted it again. "I like big cocks. I... I know it was rude to stare, and I'm sorry. But I didn't do it because I thought it was funny, I was admiring it... you."

Kyungsoo's eyes were comically wide as he took another step away from Kai.

Nothing else passed between them because Suho chose that moment to appear and round them up for their next event.

*

Chanyeol was out for the night, so it was awkwardly only Kai and Kyungsoo in the room.

The lights were out, but neither of them were asleep. They were both just laying there listening to some movie Sehun and Suho were watching in the main room and the rattle of the window as a storm swept through the city.

Kai licked his lips and finally said something. "People are jerks. You're amazing at singing and I've liked your movies I've seen."

"You don't have to say that," Kyungsoo said softly.

"I mean it."

"Thank you." Kyungsoo let out a sigh. "I appreciate you always helping me with dancing. I don't think I thank you enough for it."

Kyungsoo didn't have the natural rhythm and grace of a born dancer, but he picked up choreography well and put the effort into practice. "You're good at that, too," Kai replied as he twisted onto his side so he could see Kyungsoo in the dim light from under the door. (Same as the night that got him in trouble.)

"You're amazing at it," Kyungsoo said, on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Kai grinned because he always liked hearing he was good at doing what he loved. "We all have our talents. You sing and act and I'll dance and look pretty."

"Are you saying I don't look pretty?" Kyungsoo asked, and there was humor in his voice for the first time in weeks.

"With the buzz cut I figured you were going for handsome these days."

"Going for the soldier look."

The quiet was a little easier to handle when it came again, and Kai thought he might be able to go to sleep. But this time it was Kyungsoo's turn to lick his lips and speak in a low whisper, "Do you you really like big cocks?"

"Yeah," Kai said, flushing.

"So... you like men?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

There was another long stretch of quiet before Kyungsoo spoke again. "So do I."

"Oh," Kai said, and his heart began to pound.

"Have you ever..." Kyungsoo hesitated over his phrasing. "Have you ever done it with another man?"

"Yeah, a few times. Have you?"

"No. But I've been with a few women."

"I haven't," Kai said. "How's that?"

"Nice or awkward. Depends on the woman."

"Same with guys," Kai admitted, biting his lower lip. "Are you sure you like men if you've only done it with women?"

"I'm sure," Kyungsoo answered, not taking offence. "But dating rumors are bad enough, a scandal with another man could ruin my career. How do you manage?"

"Me? I have friends who share my tastes," Kai said, hoping Kyungsoso didn't make guesses. "Or I go places where all the men want to be anonymous."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah. I don't do it much anymore."

Kyungsoo rolled over so he was facing Kai. "Not that I expect you to because you like men, I'm just curious. But... do you find me attractive?"

Kai flashed him a grin. "I do."

"Because I have an oversize cock?" Kyungsoo asked in a low, embarrassed, voice.

"No. I always thought you were attractive," Kai admitted. Then felt compelled to add, "Your s-size does up your sexual appeal. To me."

"I don't get why."

The conversation felt oddly comfortable, but Kai decided he wasn't up to explaining he liked to feel stuffed, like he couldn't take any more, like he might be split open if his partner moved too fast. That he had problems admitting it fully to Taemin, and he nearly talked about everything with Taemin.

"I'm sorry people have been assholes to you about your size," Kai replied instead.

"I'm sorry I decided you were one of them."

"Thanks for not killing me."

Kyungsoo laughed.

There was another silence and Kai thought this time they were going to sleep, but he realized there was one more question he had to ask. "Hey, Kyungsoo," he said, and heard a sleepy sound of acknowledgment. "Do you find me attractive?"

For a while there was no answer and Kai wondered if Kyungsoo had fallen asleep on him.

Then came a simple, "Very."

*

Kai was positive the company was trying to work them to death.

Concerts, commercials, photo shoots, and fan meetings back to back and regularly flying back and forth between Korea and Japan with occasional trips to other nearby countries. Kai never knew what time it was or where he was. It was worse for Kyungsoo who had a personal schedule separate from Exo with a lot of on location shoots. Kai had his magazine shoots and a six episode webdrama, but at least those wrapped relatively fast.

But for now Kai had the dorm to himself and at least four hours before anyone came around, and he intended to enjoy it. He had a porno Jimin recommended, lube, a fat dildo for later, and a right hand that knew what he liked. He stripped to his shorts, climbed onto bed, started the movie, and then someone walked into the room.

Kai slapped the computer closed and yanked a blanket over the dildo and his lap, looking up into Kyungsoo's big eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Filming ended a bit early," Kyungsoo said, glancing at the state of Kai and his bed before turning to his own to drop off his bag. "I can go."

"That's... okay," Kai said, not really sure how to navigate the situation.

"You can enjoy some... alone time," Kyungsoo said as he took off his jacket. "I just want to change first. I'll go see a movie or something."

It was probably a very different sort of one, but Kai had been about to watch a movie. "Do you ever watch porn?" he asked. Then he winced as he remembered Kyungsoo had gotten crap from idiots about porn because of his size. Smooth Kai.

"Sometimes," Kyungsoo admitted, without getting irate as he pulled out a black shirt and jeans.

"Do you want to join me?" Kai asked, internally screaming at himself.

"That's weird," Kyungsoo said as he changed into the jeans and shirt in front of Kai. Kai was going to take that as a sign he wasn't freaked out by the offer.

"I do it with Taemin," Kai said.

"What you do with your boyfriend is your business," Kyungsoo said, his tone teasing.

"Taemin is not my boyfriend."

"Dispatch says he is."

Kai rolled his eyes because he was not arguing with that stupidity any more. Bad enough his sister called after that article and wanted to know why he never told her he found his Mr. Right. "It's just an offer. You can always leave if it gets awkward."

Kyungsoo glanced over at him with one of those expressions that was blank and unreadable. "You are way too comfortable in your sexuality."

"Maybe," Kai said with a shrug. "But I bet it's better than not being comfortable in it at all."

"Fine," Kyungsoo said after a moment, and Kai didn't know what was 'fine' until he was sitting on the bed.

"You sure?"

"No. But start the movie."

Kai moved the laptop between them and kept the blanket over his lap as he hit play. There wasn't much lead up, which was good since it was in Japanese and Kai knew about seven phrases in the language. Two men met at a bar, some poorly delivered dialogue, and then they were at a hotel room. The good parts were pixelated, but the mind filled in what was needed. From the corner of his eye Kai saw Kyungsoo run a finger over his lower lip as one man went down on the other.

Despite his earlier reaction, Kyungsoo watched the porn with the same level of focused interest he did any movie. Meaning he didn't notice Kai watching him and making mental notes of which parts drew what kind of reactions from Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo was having a reaction. There was a definite bulge growing in his pants, and the sight of that was giving Kai more of a reaction than the porn he was hardly watching anymore. But it wasn't until the camera starting showing closeups of the well-lubed ass with a pair of fingers working in and out of it, that Kyungsoo moved to rub himself through the material of his pants.

So Kyungsoo got turned on looking at a man's behind being made ready to fuck. Kai flushed and thought that might be a good sign for him as he pushed a hand into his shorts and gave his own hard cock a squeeze.

The man getting screwed in the movie made incredibly attractive, breathy sounds. Kyungsoo unbuttoned the top of his jeans as his eyes drifted closed. His lips were just slightly parted like they had been that night Kai caught him masturbating. He was gorgeous to watch as he moved his freehand to rest on the bed between himself and Kai, and then he just froze.

"Kai, what am I touching?"

Kai was pretty sure it was the elastic of his own underwear and didn't know how to answer. Then he looked at Kyungsoo's other hand on the mattress, on top of the dildo Kai had been intending to use later. Crap. "Um," he said as Kyungsoo opened his eyes to look himself. He jerked his hand away and shoved himself off Kai's bed so quick he nearly hit his head on the underside of Chanyeol's bunk.

"I have to go," Kyungsoo said, buttoning his pants and grabbing his jacket. Then he was gone.

*

They were in Japan the next time Kai was able to get a moment alone with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo snuck out at the end of practice and was sitting on a bench in an empty hallway. Kai followed when he could get away from Sehun's chatter without being a dick, grabbing a couple bottles of water on his way. Mostly to have a prop and something he could say when he approached the elusive Kyungsoo. "Water?" he said, holding out one of the bottles. Damn. Now he was out of things to say.

"Sure," Kyungsoo said, accepting it. "Thanks." He opened the water and nodded to the space next to him. "Want to sit?"

Kai sat down and opened his own bottle of water, playing with the cap in one hand as he took a drink. Maybe he should have come up with a few other things to say instead of winging it; his mind was blank.

"Sorry I ran off the other day," Kyungsoo said, saving him the trouble. "I panicked."

"That's okay. I get it was awkward," Kai said. "I didn't mean for you to see... that. I wasn't going to use it with you there."

"That thing was huge."

Kai blushed even as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I like."

Kyungsoo nodded as he started at the wall opposite the bench they were seated on. "Y'know," he said softly, slowly. "Other boys teased me about my size when I was growing up. I got it in my head that I was a freak. If I ever liked a guy, no matter how nice I was, no matter what I did, we could only be friends because he'd reject me if I ever wanted more. I never considered my... situation might appeal to anyone."

Kai wasn't a violent person, but he kind of wished he could go back in time and punch a few people on Kyungsoo's behalf. Preferably with the ability to jump back to the future before he was caught and charged with assault. He was probably giving too much thought to a hypothetical. "You have a lot going on for you, Soo," Kai said. "Not only the physical endowment, but also the non-physical stuff."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I really do," Kai said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Kyungsoo sighed and twisted the cap back on his water bottle. "We should get back before they send someone after us."

Kai crinkled his nose, not really wanting to go hear the end of Sehun's rambling story, but didn't disagree. He was about to get up when Kyungsoo leaned in front of him, incredibly close. So incredibly close he could see how the dark pupils blended into Kyungsoo's dark, dark brown eyes, see that nervous furrow of his brow. Then heart-shaped lips pressed to his, slightly parted to share the damp heat. The open water bottle fell out of Kai's hand and splashed the side of his leg as it hit the floor. But a wet leg hardly registered because Kyungsoo was kissing him so sweetly; Kyungsoo's fingertips were lightly stroking a path from beneath his ear down the side of his neck.

They stared deep into each other's eyes after their lips parted.

The moment was magic, and utterly ruined by someone shouting for them.


	2. Chapter 2/3

Kai had been kissed in a lot of ways in his life, but never so sweet, soft, and sexy as Kyungsoo kissed him a few days before.

It was all Kai could think about. If Suho hadn't come around the corner he would have been in Kyungsoo's lap with his tongue down Kyungsoo's throat. Honestly, if Kyungsoo hadn't stood up, he might have done it whether Suho was going to see them or not. He needed to talk to Kyungsoo about that kiss. Maybe it was Kyungsoo getting something out of his system. Maybe they were dating. Okay, Kai admitted they probably were not dating.

He was currently in a hotel room, doing stretches and staring out a window at Thailand's night scenery. Their flight back to Seoul had been canceled after a fan signing and all of Exo had been taken to a hotel to get some sleep while the managers and company figured out a new flight and made sure no schedules were interrupted. They most likely would end up flying straight to Japan in the morning for... whatever event Kai was forgetting.

The door opened and Kai glanced over his shoulder to see Kyungsoo, his eyes wide in surprise. "I thought I was rooming with Xiumin," he said, hesitating in the doorway and checking the number on the door before coming inside.

"I traded with him," Kai replied with a roll of his shoulders. "I was with Chen."

"Oh. Guess we shouldn't separate the married couple."

Kai laughed.

Kyungsoo set his carry on bag on one of the two twin beds and went into the bathroom to wash his face. He came back and it was almost normal. Kai kept doing his stretches in sweatpants and a white tank top. Kyungsoo changed into a black T-shirt and shorts and got out his tablet and earbuds, climbing under the covers to watch a movie. Very, very normal.

Maybe fifteen minutes passed before Kyungsoo let out a sigh and pulled out the earbuds. "Did I make things awkward?"

Kai couldn't be more relived Kyungsoo brought it up. He shrugged because he honestly didn't know. He shook his arms out and sat on his bed. "Why'd you kiss me?

"I wanted to," Kyungsoo admitted, rubbing a hand over his head. His hair was growing back a bit. "Did it bother you?"

"Nah. I kind of liked how you kissed me," Kai admitted. "I just, I don't know, wondered if it meant something. Or did you just take an opportunity?"

Kyungsoo let out another sigh as he bumped his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side like he was working something over in his mind before he spoke. "Can I like you, Kai?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking over with that intense gaze that drove the fangirls mad.

It was possibly the most interesting question Kai had ever been asked. He kind of enjoyed being asked permission to like him. "Me?" he said as he pulled his legs up onto the bed. "You want to like me?"

"Is there another Kai in the room?"

"I hope not," Kai said, grinning. "Don't need any sasaengs in here, and I want you to be talking to me."

Kyungsoo gave him a doubtful look. "Really?"

Kai gave him a leering smile. "I already told you I find you attractive and you have a lot going for you. I can compliment everything I like about you all night if that's what you need."

"That's not necessary," Kyungsoo said as he started fidgeting with the earbuds attached to his tablet. "Um. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"On your tablet?"

"Yeah. I have some good ones on here."

"Porn?" Kai asked, mostly joking, but also a little hopeful.

"No."

He laughed and motioned with his chin to the bed Kyungsoo was on. "You want me to come over there, on the bed with you?"

"There's enough room, I think," Kyungsoo said, shifting to make room. "The screen is kind of small."

Kai hopped off his bed and climbed in next to Kyungsoo before the other man could change his mind. He thought Kyungsoo might have been blushing as their hips and shoulders touched. Kyungsoo offered him one of the earbuds as he started the movie he'd been watching over. It was in English with Korean subtitles and a half hour in Kai got drowsy. He shifted to put his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and felt the tension in the other man, but he certainly didn't get pushed away.

"Tell me what happens if I doze off," Kai said, yawning.

"Sure," Kyungsoo promised.

*

No one made a comment about Kai's suddenly becoming a devout cinephile and watching movies with Kyungsoo all of the time. And he was glad for it.

Movie watching on Kyungsoo's little screen was a close activity they could do on a plane or in a van or even backstage. It made complete sense for their heads to be bent close as they shared the earbuds, or for Kai to doze off with his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. He did fall asleep a lot. Kyungsoo had a gentle slope to his shoulder that was perfect for resting on, and Kyungsoo didn't seem to mind explaining the endings.

Still, as more and more time passed, Kai started to wonder if Kyungsoo's liking him simply meant he wanted a movie watching partner. Which wasn't bad, per se, but Kai had been hoping for more.

Since the kiss in the hallway, Kyungsoo hadn't so much as made a move. Of course Kai hadn't tried to make a move on Kyungsoo either since they started snuggling and watching movies. The difference was he knew he was holding back so he didn't scare the other man off, and it was not due to a lack of interest. He'd been daydreaming exclusively about heart-shaped lips and a compact body recently, and wishing he could get another look at that fat cock.

In fact, Kai was sitting on his bed considering whether or not he could quietly rub one out fantasizing about Kyungsoo after the lights went out. Chanyeol had gone out to a late movie with Chen and Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo was doing that distracted far off stare as he changed for bed, which meant he probably wouldn't notice. And if he did, well, maybe he could take it as a hint.

"Do you want to watch something?" Kyungsoo asked abruptly, as Kai was getting his legs under the blankets.

Okay. So maybe he wouldn't be getting an opportunity to spend quality time with his hands. "Sure," he said with a smile as he shifted to sit with his back against the wall. Kyungsoo joined him, pulling a blanket over their laps as he used a pillow to prop the tablet in the narrow space between their outer thighs. They each put in one earbud and Kai leaned so his shoulder was brushing Kyungsoo's. Both for contact and so his head would naturally fall on Kyungsoo's shoulder when he started to drift.

Seemed like it was one of Kyungsoo's low budget indie films as a couple guys met in a park, wearing school uniforms. Kai got ready to fall asleep fast. Except usually the indie films had really good acting to make up for the low budget. These guys were stilted and awkward as they went back to a studio apartment and... oh. This was a porn. He looked at Kyungsoo in shock and saw the blush on the older man's face even as he kept his gaze intent on the screen. Though he did softly whisper, "We can watch something else."

"This is good," Kai whispered back as the two men started kissing and undressing.

They both watched as the men got naked and started playing with each other with hands and mouths. Kai's hand disappeared under the blanket to start rubbing at his growing erection through his sleep shorts. He was acutely aware of when Kyungsoo's hand also slid under the blanket and the hitch in his breath. His lips trembled and he kept his eyes fixed on the screen. Kai smiled, because Kyungsoo's nervous pleasure was adorable.

Both their breathing became heavier as the movie continued.

Kai slid his shorts down to his thighs for better access and cursed the blanket that he couldn't see what Kyungsoo's hand was doing. But they weren't alone in the dorm. Chanyeol wasn't likely to be back for another hour, but someone else could come in at any moment. Between the blanket and the shadow of Chanyeol's bunk, if anyone did come in, it would be easy to pretend they were just watching a regular movie. Still, a chance to see Kyungsoo's hand working his cock was almost worth exposure.

Kai slicked over his cock with one hand and squeezed his balls with the other hand. He really wanted to play with his asshole, but he was pretty sure that would send Kyungsoo running. He reached into the crevasse between his mattress and the wall and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He preferred a silky slide over his cock. He put a bit on his hand before setting the bottle between them, sure Kyungsoo saw the motion if not what he was offering. Then he saw Kyungsoo's adam's apple bob as he took hold of the bottle and rubbed the contents on his hand.

Just knowing Kyungsoo was stroking off next to him with lube slick fingers was enough of a step forward to make Kai happy. Then he felt the tentative touch on the top of his thigh and his heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed hard and slowly turned to see Kyungsoo giving him a shy look full of doubts, chewing that full lower lip of his.

"You want to touch me?" came out as a throaty whisper, and Kai really, really hoped he wasn't misinterpreting that touch.

"Is it okay?" Kyungsoo asked, fingers starting to slide away in anticipation of rejection.

Kai grabbed hold of Kyungsoo's wrist before he could get away and held fast. He licked between his lips and desperately wished for X-ray vision as he guided Kyungsoo's hand to his aching prick. "It's not big, but it's got good shape," he said as he helped Kyungsoo's fingers wrap around him. "What do you think?"

"Soft," Kyungsoo replied.

"I'm definitely not soft," Kai said with a grin.

"Silky and warm, then," Kyungsoo said as he gave a first testing stroke.

Kai let out a throaty sound of approval, kind of like a purr. "Like it?"

Kyungsoo didn't reply as kept touching like he was memorizing the feel of Kai's cock, like he was completely absorbed in it. Which was pretty damn sexy. Kai growled and ran his fingers along the inside of Kyungsoo's arm, from wrist to inner elbow. He tried not to lose his mind to the sensation of Kyungsoo's strokes working into a rhythm, a good rhythm that Kai's hips wanted to match. Faster than Kai would have expected from him, but to Kai's tastes. More and more to like about Kyungsoo.

It was probably pushing it, but Kai decided to take a chance as he reached over, feeling for Kyungsoo's hip under the blanket. He found the waistband of Kyungsoo's shorts and slid his fingers under the elastic.

"You don't have to," Kyungsoo said.

"Want to," Kai said. Oh, how he wanted to. "That okay with you?"

Kyungsoo hesitated, but nodded.

The earbuds had fallen out for both of them a while ago and Kai had no idea if the porn was even still running because the tablet had fallen over on its screen. His mouth felt dry with anticipation as he tried to keep his hips still, even though all he wanted to do was rock into Kyungsoo's stroke. He pushed his hand into the shorts and found Kyungsoo's erect cock, gliding his fingers over it before wrapping them around the hot, hard flesh.

Shit. Kyungsoo felt good in his hand. He was even thicker than Kai remembered, which made Kai moan.

"It's not too big?" Kyungsoo whispered nervously, his pace on Kai's cock faltering for a moment.

"Perfect," Kai said, licking his lips.

Kyungsoo gave him a look that was grateful and doubtful, like he was sure Kai was being kind and didn't really mean it.

Kai gave a squeeze that made Kyungsoo's breath hitch. He flashed one of the sexy smiles that he normally reserved for the stage instead of telling Kyungsoo what was really going through his head, because he was positive that would scare the man off. He wanted to see it. He wanted to worship it with his mouth. He wanted to feel it pounding inside him and splitting him apart. Getting Kyungsoo comfortable with the touch of his hand and the idea he found size attractive instead of repulsive was a step in the right direction to manage all of it.

The room was quiet other than the sound of their panting and the occasional moan. Kyungsoo's eyes were closed and his lips were parted in that beautiful way of his, his pace faltering on Kai's cock as his hips twitched desperately into Kai's hand. Kai could feel Kyungsoo's orgasm building even as he held his back. (Kai had the impression, since Kyungsoo disliked the size of his cock so much, he didn't play with himself often to work up staying power. That was fine. Kai would be more than happy to help him with that.) The feel of Kyungsoo climaxing in his hand was amazing. He jerked and bit his lower lip before thrusting hard into the circle of Kai's hand.

Kyungsoo's hand on Kai's cock all but stopped moving, but he did squeeze as he came. Not too hard, but firm. Kai groaned. He liked a bit of rough handling. It took a bit for Kyungsoo to swim out of the haze of his orgasm, but he hadn't forgotten about the mutual in mutual masturbation when he did. In fact, Kai enjoyed the focused manner in which Kyungsoo got him off once his head cleared. Kai liked attention.

They sat there for a while, Kyungsoo's hand resting on Kai's thigh and Kai's still wrapped around Kyungsoo's cock. Kai ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck as he wished they were somewhere private, not in a dorm, and a lot farther along. He wanted to slide against Kyungsoo and rub their sated bodies together until both their cocks went flaccid. He wanted to find out if Kyungsoo's nipples were sensitive with his tongue. He wanted to show Kyungsoo how to touch him all over.

"I'll trade you blankets for tonight," was one of the odder things Kyungsoo could have said in that moment.

Kai looked over at him and it slowly dawned he was worried about the fact they both just made a mess under the cover of Kai's blanket. "Don't worry about it," he said, reluctantly letting go of Kyungsoo's wonderful cock. He smiled as he brought the hand to his mouth and licked lube and come off his palm and fingers for Kyungsoo to see. "Wet spots never bother me. Just a sign of a good time."

Kyungsoo stared as he sucked two fingers between his lips, and for a moment Kai thought he had gone too far as Kyungsoo's hand pulled away from his thigh. Then the hand was on his neck, Kyungsoo's other hand pulling Kai's fingers from his mouth as he drew him in for a kiss. It was as sweet and gentle as the first time, but more sexy as Kyungsoo parted his lips and teased between Kai's with his tongue.

The sound of the door opening made them jerk away to opposite sides of the bed.

Thankfully it was Chanyeol, who was naturally oblivious and had no sense of smell to notice the scent of sex. Or maybe Kai was oversensitive to it at the moment. Kyungsoo stuttered as he asked Chanyeol how the movie was and if anyone else liked it.

Chanyeol answered in depth while he changed for bed, not noticing Kai pulling up his shorts under the blanket and Kyungsoo tucking himself away and rubbing his hands clean.

*

That night broke a barrier with Kyungsoo.

He was still nervous and shy, and kept asking Kai questions like he honestly expected Kai would suddenly reverse his attraction to big cocks and reject him. But now, any time they had a moment alone, they were kissing and rubbing against each other. Jerking each other off if they were lucky and thought they wouldn't be disturbed, in bathrooms and behind wardrobe racks.

Kissing was what really surprised Kai. He had never been big on kissing as a sexual activity, but he was starting to think that was because no one had ever kissed him right before Kyungsoo. The hungry, sincere way Kyungsoo kissed with those plush heart-shaped lips was downright sexy, and obviously an important part of the process to him. Even if they couldn't get a moment alone, so long as Kyungsoo could steal a kiss, Kai was pretty happy.

But only pretty happy. He still wanted more than stolen kisses and jerking each other off in the shadows at music shows. He wanted Kyungsoo's cock.

They were rooming together after a variety show appearance in China when Kai decided to push the matter. He was bundled in one of the white hotel robes, lying on his stomach across one of the beds and texting with Taemin. His best friend was supportive, even though Kai hadn't mentioned who he was fooling around with. He was sure Taemin suspected a member of Exo, but knew better than to ask.

Kyungsoo came out of the bathroom after a shower in an identical robe, drying his hair, which was finally long enough for Kai to run his fingers through. He gave a glance around his bed and frowned. "Kai, where are my clothes?"

"I hid them," Kai said as he texted Taemin he was making a move and set the phone aside.

"Do I get them back?"

"Eventually."

"Okay. Why did you hide my clothes?"

"Because I want to see you, Soo," Kai said as he sat up and met Kyungsoo's eyes.

"You're seeing me right now."

"You know what I mean," Kai said and let out a sigh. "Do you want me to say it? I want you naked. I want to see your cock."

Kyungsoo looked miserable, which made Kai feel guilty and worry he was pressing too hard. He walked over and sat down on a chair in front of the drawn curtains. "I just don't understand," Kyungsoo said, shaking his head.

Kai got off the bed and walked over, leaning down to give Kyungsoo a quick kiss. "Soo, baby, I have two ways to answer that and I don't know which is better for you, so I'm going to tell you both," he said, stroking Kyungsoo's cheek. He called Kyungsoo baby a few weeks ago on a whim, and Kyungsoo seemed to respond well to hearing the endearment. Even now he calmed. "First one is I have a thing for big cocks and my boyfriend..." Well, they hadn't discussed that step, but it felt accurate and it wasn't like Kai could unsay it. "My boyfriend has a big cock and I'd like to see it so I can drool all over it and let him know how much I like it, even if he's not a fan. Second one is, even if you didn't have a big cock, I love the way you kiss and touch me, Soo, and I want to see my baby naked."

"Am I really your boyfriend?" Kyungsoo asked softly, his hand stroking the outside of Kai's thigh through the robe.

"Unless you don't want to be," Kai said, feeling nervous. "I've never been a boyfriend before, but I bet I'm good at it."

"You're a great boyfriend, Kai."

Kai wasn't sure if he leaned down or if Kyungsoo pulled him down by the front of his robe for a kiss. Didn't really matter who initiated as their lips met for a soft moment before parting and allowing their tongues to slide against one another. Kai felt flush when he finally pulled away. "I can be patient, baby," he said, licking his lips. "I'm not going to ask you to fuck me yet, but I still want to move forward. Let me look at you. Let me try to make you understand I like your size."

Kungsoo gave him a look that was full of doubt, but nodded as he whispered, "All right."

He nudged Kai's hip for him to step back and give him some space and Kai went to sit on the edge of the nearest bed. "Take your time, baby," he said as he crossed his legs and tried to ignore his hardening cock. Just the conversation was enough to get him halfway to an erection.

Kyungsoo did take his time. He sat there for what seemed like forever before he moved his shaking hands to untie the belt on his robe. Then took another several minutes before he shrugged out of it for Kai to see him naked in the light of the room. One of the many things to like about Kyungsoo was that once he decided to do something, he did it fully. He was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but Kai, but he didn't attempt to cover himself with his hands or twist out of sight; he let Kai get a good look at him.

Everything about Kyungsoo was handsome, gorgeous to look at, from his well cared for skin to the lean musculature beneath. His full lips were trembling slightly and he kept licking between, leaving them glistening. His dusty pink nipples were hard, whether from the situation or a slight chill in the room it was impossible to say. All of which Kai appreciated, but was used to seeing when Kyungsoo changed. His full attention was drawn to a half hard cock between surprisingly muscular thighs. Half hard now, but being on display was getting Kyungsoo the rest of the way.

Kai was intimately familiar with that cock in his hand and how it felt as it grew, but actually seeing it, not just as a glimpse in the dim light of a dressing room, was better. It was wonderful. Kai wanted to smack all the jealous jackasses who ever insulted or made Kyungsoo feel ashamed about his size. All Kai could think was how much he wanted to taste, feel, and get that beautiful cock inside him.

The shaft was long and thick, a bit of a curve to the right, a bit of precum has stared to leak from the tip, making it gleam. "You're breathtaking, baby," he said as he stared, swallowing hard.

"You're just saying that," Kyungsoo said, but in the light Kai could see his cock stiffen at the compliment.

"Saying it and meaning it," Kai said. "Can I come over there, Soo?"

"Yeah," Kyungsoo said, almost a whisper.

Kai stood up and shrugged off his own robe as he walked over and straddled Kyungsoo's lap, sitting on his thighs. The chair was a highback with no arms, which made it easy. He kissed Kyungsoo as his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his waist to make sure he didn't fall back. "You're so big," he said, and kept talking before Kyungsoo had a chance to mental gymnastics and make it anything less than a compliment. "Perfect size for me. I want my hands all over it. I want you in my mouth. I want you fucking me, Soo." That he nearly purred as he rolled his hips for emphasis, his cock rubbing against Kyungsoo's. "I want to feel you thrusting inside me."

"I'd hurt you," Kyungsoo said even as he hugged Kai closer.

"You're too nice to ever hurt me," Kai said as he reached between them and wrapped a hand around both their cocks.

"Kai..."

"Trust me, baby. We'll get me prepped and then you can just sink into me."

That earned a moan, and Kai was glad the thought at least enticed Kyungsoo. The nerves he could work on gradually if the desire was there. "I'll feel so good squeezing around your cock," Kai whispered in his ear as he let his other hand drop so he could use both to stroke them. His own cock was average, and it was a turn on that it was small next to Kyungsoo's. He enjoyed the warmth and the subtle shift of their hips as he continued whispering nasty things into Kyungsoo's ear. "Just imagine my ass up in the air, my hole slick and glistening, ready for you. I'll be begging for it. I bet you could make me cry by teasing me with your fingers, and I'll whimper because all I need is your cock inside me, filling me. It'll be the only thing that can make me happy." He was teasing Kyungsoo, but he wanted it, too. Badly.

"Kai..."

"Just let me," he moaned, fully trusting Kyungsoo's embrace to keep him off the floor. His own hips were moving as he worked their cocks with an increased tempo.

They came together. Kyungsoo's arms tightened around him even as he nearly bucked Kai off his lap. Kai allowed himself a vocal cry of pleasure, belatedly hoping none of Exo's other members were rooming on either side of them. He clutched Kyungsoo's hips with his thighs as Kyungsoo searched for his lips, sloppily kissing his cheeks, chin, and nose instead. Kai helped him out, landing his lips on Kyungsoo's as he kept stroking, enjoying the feel of them together.

"You're amazing," Kyungsoo whispered as he nipped Kai's lower lip.

"Mm, so are you, baby."

*

"Hey, Soo?"

"Hm?"

Kai glanced over at the door of the bedroom to make sure it was shut. They were sitting on Kyungsoo's bed watching a movie and waiting for everyone to leave for the night. The dorm was supposed to be empty other than the two of them until morning (if Sehun and Suho would just pick up and go it would be great) which was how come Kai wanted to ask Kyungsoo something. "I know you're probably not comfortable... going all the way."

Kyungsoo blushed. "Kai..."

"Just hear me out. I'm not asking for that," Kai said, resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. He was pretty sure Kyungsoo wouldn't bolt if he had to shove Kai off of him. "But, uh, would you watch me?"

"Watch you?"

Here was where it got difficult. Kai pulled at the sleeve of Kai's shirt, rubbing the material between his fingers. "Do you remember that, um, that thing you touched when we were watching... a movie on my laptop and you, uh, left before it was over?"

Kyungsoo looked over at him and furrowed his brow. Then it struck him. "Oh!"

Kai twisted the hem of the sleeve around his fingers so get a hold so Kyungsoo couldn't get away. He could feel his boyfriend tensing. "Yeah. That," he said, straining his hearing. There wasn't much sound coming from the living room anymore. Maybe Sehun and Suho were finally gone. "Could you watch me with... that?"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not like you're thinking," Kai said. "It's a good burn. Like in practice when all your muscles feel stretched and used."

Kyungsoo pursed his pretty lips and just stared at the screen for a long time, and Kai was pretty sure he was about to get shot down. Then Kyungsoo nodded, slowly. "If you don't mind me watching..."

Kai smiled as he rubbed his face against Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I want you to watch me." Because he wanted Kyungsoo to see he could take something large and enjoy it, and because he really did like the attention of being watched. In fact he was getting hard at just the idea of Kyungsoo's intense gaze on him.

Kyungsoo went to check and make sure everyone had left and they were alone while Kai tried to set the mood. Not an easy task after hurricane Chanyeol hit the dorm room. He called it packing, but really it was tossing everything he owned around and putting about a tenth of it in his suitcase, and then running off before anyone could tell him to clean up what he was leaving behind. Kyungsoo's bed and the area around it was the neatest part of the room. It also had the best light since Kai's bed was in the shadow of Chanyeol's bunk. He licked his lips and decided his boyfriend, and they really were dating, would be okay with Kai using his bed for this performance.

Kai found the dildo and lube in their respective hiding places and stripped naked. The nerves were starting to set in as he climbed on top of the covers of Kyungsoo's bed, lying on his stomach.

Kyungsoo came back and blushed at the sight of Kai in his bed. "Where should I sit?" he asked as he shut the door and kicked some of Chanyeol's stuff in front of it so they would have warning if anyone did come back.

"My bed? Or the chair if you want to be closer."

Kyungsoo got the chair.

He could feel Kyungsoo watching him as he pushed up on his knees and reached between his thighs. He slid his well lubed fingers between his cheeks before he began slowly massaging the tight ring of muscles at his entrance, slowly caressing until they began to relax and accepted the push of his finger. He let out a moan and tried to keep his hips still as he worked a finger inside, getting used to it. He could hear Kyungsoo breathing as he shifted his finger to play a bit. It had been a while, and it felt so good.

"Kai," Kyungsoo whispered. "Do you want help?"

"Are you offering?" Kai asked, sure he'd heard wrong.

"Yes."

"Then I totally want help."

Kai could feel Kyungsoo's nerves as he got off the chair and sat behind Kai on the bed. He could feel the intensity of Kyungsoo admiring his raised ass as he slid his finger out, twisting his hips and moaning to mourn the loss. He was such a slut with how much he wanted to be filled.

"What do I do?" Kyungsoo asked as a hesitant hand brushed over Kai's buttocks.

"Use a lot of lube," Kai said, finding the bottle and tossing it back. "Just be slow and patient, baby. We have all night. Rub until it feels like I want to suck you inside."

Kyungsoo took direction well. It wasn't long before he had two (surprisingly long) fingers inside Kai and Kai was breathlessly instructing him on scissoring to work him open. He was almost too gentle for Kai, but there was a sureness to the way he fingered Kai that was appealing. It took a bit longer to convince Kyungsoo he could take, and desperately wanted, a third finger. Now he was moaning as his boyfriend thrust and flexed those three fingers inside of him.

"Do you like it?" Kai asked as he remembered the fascinated way Kyungsoo stared at the close up of the man's lubed hole when they were watching porn.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo answered, his voice rough.

"It's all yours, baby."

Kyungsoo didn't answer in words, but his did give the curve of Kai's ass a kiss. "Are you ready for that... thing?"

Kai hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until they were fluttering open and he looked over his shoulder at Kyungsoo's flush face. "Are you offering to help me put it in?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"No. But I... think so?"

Kai decided that was good enough. "Just stop if you're uncomfortable, baby. I won't be mad."

"Okay," Kyungsoo said, glancing at the 'thing' by Kai's knee. "What do I do now?"

Kai dropped the side of his face into Kyungsoo's pillow. "Spread lube on the d-dildo," he said, flushing at talking about a sex toy to Kyungsoo. Which was a little funny when he had his ass in the air and Kyungsoo had three fingers inside him, and he fully intended to impale himself on the dildo in front of Kyungsoo. But saying it was just awkward.

Slowly, Kyungsoo pulled out his fingers, and Kai clenched around them as he slid out, not wanting to be empty. He shifted slightly on his hip so he could watch as Kyungsoo lubed the dildo. Kyungsoo was blushing, but he picked up the lurid purple toy (Kai'd been nervous and hand't noticed the color selection when he ordered it online). His hands shook a bit as he stroked over the long, thick shaft so it was shimmering. "Now what?"

"Just work it in slow," Kai said as his hips jerked at the idea.

"You'll tell me if it hurts?"

"I'll tell you if something is wrong," Kai said as he twisted back onto his stomach and lifted his ass.

Kyungsoo teased the tip over Kai's entrance and slowly pushed the dildo inside. It was actually probably better to have Kyungsoo doing it, beyond being a hundred times sexier than doing it to himself. Sometimes Kai got impatient and shoved a little too fast, but Kyungsoo had no issue tormenting him, pushing in quarter inches at a time and stopping if Kai tried to thrust back and impale himself.

"You're sure you're okay," Kyungsoo asked, rubbing Kai's lower back. The dildo was only halfway in.

"Want more," Kai panted, shivering with desire. "Give it to me, Soo."

Kyungsoo did as requested, slowly. "That really doesn't hurt?" he asked softly once the dildo was fully inserted. His hands were on Kai's buttocks, holding them apart so he could admire. Kai wondered what he looked like with his cheeks spread and his hole straining around the purple dildo. He'd bet it was hot.

"Feels so good, baby." Kai moaned as he wiggled his hips, feeling the massive girth shift inside him. He liked the subtle burn of his body straining around the dildo. He liked to push himself. "So fucking good."

"Maybe you could take me," Kyungsoo mumbled to himself.

Kai bit his lip. Oh, he was sure he could. "Soo, are you hard?" he asked after a a moment.

"Maybe, yeah," Kyungsoo admitted shyly.

Kai couldn't help laughing. "You're allowed to get hard when you're watching your boyfriend get stuffed. I'm thinking of your cock, you know. Thinking of it buried deep inside me," he said, groaning for both emphasis and because he'd like it to be reality. "C-could you do something for me, baby?"

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Come on me."

"What?"

Kai was glad Kyungsoo couldn't see his smile. "Stroke off and come on me."

"Why?"

He rubbed his cheek against Kyungsoo's pillow, inhaling the scent of him. "Because it's hot. Because I always imagine I'm the guy being come on when watching porn. I love the idea of being covered in your come, baby," Kai admitted as he wiggled his hips. Which he did for his own personal pleasure, but he didn't doubt Kyungsoo enjoyed watching the muscles in his ass clench. He had a nice, muscular behind and thighs from dancing. "Or do you hate it?"

"No." There was quiet punctuated only by Kai's little moans and panting. "Where?"

"Where?"

"Where should I come on you?"

Kai's brain spun off in all directions with the possibilities of Kyungsoo coming on his face, in his hair, on his chest, on his back, everywhere. "My thighs," he said at last. "So you can keep looking at me stuffed full while I jerk off, too."

"Do you want me..."

A moan escaped Kai ahead of his words. "No baby, I want to jerk myself thinking about how much you like seeing me full, thinking about how much you want to be inside me."

"I might not be thinking any of that," Kyungsoo replied in a low voice that said he totally was.

Kai kept his ass in the air as he wrapped a hand around his straining cock and nearly came with the first stroke. He bit his lip to control himself and moved slowly, pacing as he worked up his tempo. He could hear Kyungsoo behind him, those slight huffs of breath. He must have looked beautiful kneeling behind Kai, his hand on his thick cock as he stroked, lips parted and eyes hooded as he stared at the dildo sticking out of Kai's ass. Kai hoped he was jealous of it.

Neither of them lasted long.

Kai came first and nearly slipped into a sated heap, but somehow managed to keep on his knees until he felt the hot splash on the back of his thighs as Kyungsoo sighed his name. He could feel it sticky and dripping. Oh, being come on like that felt just as good as he imagined, dirty and sexy. He let himself drop down onto the bed, rubbing his body against the soft blanket they'd made a mess of.

Kyungsoo kissed the back of his neck as dropped next to Kai, tucking himself at Kai's side, his still hard cock at Kai's hip. "I think I like to watch you," Kyungsoo whispered in his ear as he stroked his fingers along Kai's spine. It was a nice moment.

"I liked your involvement," Kai said as he twisted so he could kiss Kyungsoo's neck. "C-can you do one more thing?"

"What?"

"Pull it out."

"I thought you liked it," Kyungsoo said, even as he pushed up on his elbow, fingers sliding between Kai's butt cheeks.

He pressed his face into the pillow. "I do," Kai replied, gritting his teeth as Kyungsoo gently slid the dildo out. "Taking it out is the worst part. I always feel empty, so I usually leave it in too long."

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said as he lay back down and tucked the blanket around them. "Can I do anything?"

Kai exhaled as he twisted to face Kyungsoo, draping a leg over Kyungsoo's hip. "This is nice," Kai said as he snuggled into his boyfriend. Having someone hold him was taking the edge off the emptiness more than the thought it would. Kyungsoo took the initiative to kiss him in that sweet way of his and it made Kai smile. "Yeah. This is very nice."

\---

One more chapter left. ^_^ Thanks to everyone who left kudos!


	3. Chapter 3/3

More than a month passed and Kyungsoo had become significantly more comfortable with his hands on Kai's ass. (Kyungsoo kissing and squeezing his ass while Kai stroked them together was Kai's current favorite pastime, on the occasions they could manage it.) He even even fingered Kai a few times when they found somewhere to hide and something that could be used for lube.

They were in the back of a van, watching a movie and trying to tune out the rest of Exo's chatter when Kyungsoo leaned over to whisper in Kai's ear. "I think I'm ready."

Kai froze. Well, except for his cock, which rose immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah."

That was the end of the conversation because Chen twisted around and wanted to talk to them about... well, Kai's mind was too busy racing with the idea of Kyungsoo and going all the way to actually listen. Fortunately, once Chen started, he didn't need anyone else in the conversation.

They didn't get to talk more back at the dorm either because Chanyeol had a stomachache and wouldn't leave the room the three of them shared for dinner or anything. And a packed schedule meant they were never alone between concerts, fan meetings, and packed hotel rooms. The one time Kai had a bit of free time, Kyungsoo had to leave on a personal schedule.

All of which meant Kai wasn't getting to go all the way with Kyungsoo. In fact, he wasn't even getting kisses and the chances at mutual masturbation he had become accustomed to and was a bit testy. Luckily he had a mild enough personality most people didn't notice. But when Taemin joked he needed to get laid, he nearly tore his friend's head off. (He apologized fast and Taemin was understanding and gave him a shoulder massage to help him calm down.)

The next time he got a chance to talk to Kyungsoo at all was two weeks later when the man was packing to go home. They all had a break from Exo activities to go see their families, unless they had a personal schedule, which more than half of them did. Meaning the dorm wouldn't be empty even if Kai had the balls to ask Kyungsoo to stay with him. Kai supposed he should go home and see his dogs and get harassed by his sister.

"Here," Kyungsoo said, handing Kai a book Kai lent him while he was on location. "I finished reading it."

"Did you like it?" Kai asked, unable to even whine because Chanyeol was in the room. He had his headphones on and seemed absorbed in music samples on his computer, but it still wasn't safe to chance it.

"Especially that part where I left the bookmark. You should reread it."

Kai nodded, not really interested in rereading the book. It was really good, but it was a mystery and he already knew whodunit.

Kyungsoo left and Kai considered going to the practice rooms. He could hang out with Taemin or get some work done. He idly flipped open the book wondering what Kyungsoo found so interesting and discovered more than just a bookmark. There was a nondescript keycard and a note with an address and room number.

He stared for several moments before launching into motion.

He went to tell their manager he was going to use the time for personal reasons and packed a bag. Chanyeol told him to say hi to his sister, because where else would he be going?

Pulling up the hood of his sweatshirt and putting on a mask like he was sick, he headed out, keeping his head down as he went to the subway. (More chances of being seen, but harder to be followed if he took public transit.) He coughed every now and again so people tried to keep away from him. No one seemed to recognize him or tried to get his picture. He arrived at the hotel and walked in like he knew exactly where he was going and no one questioned him or gave him a second look. His heart was pounding by the time he got to the room number on the note. The keycard opened the door and he went inside.

The room was on the third floor and functional. There was a desk, a chair, a window with the curtains already pulled for the night, an open closet, and a large queen size bed. And no Kyungsoo in sight. However, Kyungsoo's bag was at the foot of the bed and the shower was running. Kai flipped the safety latch on the door and dropped his pack on the desk as he stripped.

He knocked on the bathroom door and heard a muffled, "Kai?" as he let himself in.

Kyungsoo slid open a fogged faux glass shower door and glared before identifying Kai with a smile. "I was starting to think you might not come," he said as Kai joined him, sliding the door shut again.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he gave Kyungsoo a chaste, apologetic kiss.

He was rewarded with those heart shaped lips pulling into a grin and Kyungsoo pushing him against a tiled wall, ravishing his mouth in return. Their hands were all over each other, gliding over wet, warm skin. Kyungsoo's fantastic cock was hard and pressed firm against Kai's hip as Kyungsoo's hands kept sliding to his buttock, squeezing and groping, soapy fingers sliding between his cheeks to tease.

"Please," Kai moaned, tossing his head back as Kyungsoo lapped water from his throat. "Please tell me we're going all the way."

"I think so," Kyungsoo said, somehow both timid and sure. His hands cupped Kai's cheeks and pulled them apart. "I want to."

"I need you, baby," Kai said in a sigh.

"Need you too."

They got out of the shower, doing a cursory dry as they stumbled from the bathroom, leaving towels in their wake. Kai hoped there would be more hotel rooms in the future. Kyungsoo was free without the worry Exo members or managers might come knocking. He didn't suggest they turn the lights off and they didn't need to hide under the covers. They fell onto the bed and it let out a welcoming squeak. Kyungsoo kept kissing him as their limbs tangled, hands moving to touch everywhere as their bodies undulated against one another.

"How?" Kyungsoo whispered in his ear after several minutes of heavy petting.

"How?" Kai repeated, his brain broken with how good it felt to be totally naked with Kyungsoo.

"How do you want to do it?" Kyungsoo asked, kissing Kai's earlobe.

Kai shivered and shut his eyes as a moan escaped. Though, he figured telling Kyungsoo he wanted that fat cock ramming into him, splitting him open, would probably scare the mood right out of his boyfriend. "I want you inside me, Soo," he said, and Kyungsoo's hips thrust against him in response, thick, hot cock sliding against his tense abs. Oh. He liked that, too. He made a mental note, Kyungsoo grinding on his abdomen and coming on his chest was a definite future idea.

"Position," Kyungsoo panted as he nuzzled the side of Kai's head. "What position?"

"All of them," Kai answered as he ran his lips along Kyungsoo's neck until he found a spot, kissing and sucking against it until he left a red mark.

"I'm not going to last long enough for all of them," Kyungsoo said in a huff of laughter. "W-What do you want most?"

They should have discussed it ahead of time, because the shiver in Kyungsoo's voice said he was already getting close and Kai's brain was running in circles with all the possibilities. On his back, staring up into Kyungsoo's big eyes would be the most romantic. But he had a feeling if he so much as twitched his nose wrong this first time, Kyungsoo would panic. Kyungsoo on his back watching Kai impale himself slow and steady would be hot as fuck, but had a similar issue, and Kai wasn't sure he had the patience to go at the slow.

"On my stomach," he answered finally, wanting to give Kyungsoo full control of their pace. "So you can see how much my hole wants that cock of your sliding into it."

Kyungsoo moaned and hid his face in Kai's shoulder. "You're sure that's how you want to do it?"

"This time," Kai said. "I'm making a mental list we can go down in the future."

"If you want to do it again in the future," Kyungsoo said, doubt creeping into his voice.

Kai rolled his body against his boyfriend and was glad Kyungsoo only felt that and didn't see him roll his eyes. "It's going to be so, so good, Soo," he promised as he kissed his boyfriend's shoulder and stroked his palms along Kyungsoo's sides. He added, "I swear, I will tell you if anything is wrong, if it doesn't feel good." He was very careful to not make any promises about feeling pain, because he was only just starting to get it through Kyungsoo's head there was good and bad pain.

"Okay," Kyungsoo said, then whispered low and erotic. "I want to be inside you, too."

If he could have, Kai would want Kyungsoo saying that to be his ringtone. _So fucking sexy._ He groaned. "If you didn't bring lube, I have some in my backpack, baby."

Kyungsoo kept holding him for several more moments, breathing against his ear, and Kai liked it. Except it wasn't leading to either of them getting what they came here to accomplish. There was lots of time for cuddling after, which he moaned to Kyungsoo as he urged him to get the lube again. Kyungsoo kissed him as he got up. Kai rolled onto his stomach, grabbing several pillows to put under his hips so his ass was raised. He spread his thighs wide and reached back to spread his cheeks. He grinned as he heard Kyungsoo sputter at the sight.

"Want you right here, Soo," he said, rubbing the tip of a finger over his puckered entrance. "Didn't want you to have any questions."

"You look like you're in a porn," Kyungsoo said, his deep voice low and rough. Kai was glad Kyungsoo didn't have an issue comparing _him_ to a pornstar.

"Is it a porn you'd watch?"

"Maybe," Kyungsoo mumbled as he returned to the bed.

Kai grinned as Kyungsoo batted his hands away. He folded his arms under his head like a pillow and let his eyes drift shut as if he was about to get a good massage. Well, in a way he sort of was. Massage oil, another thing for that mental list Kai was composing. If Kyungsoo liked his hole glistening, he'd probably enjoy all Kai's skin slick and gleaming for him.

He could feel the nervous energy and lust rolling off Kyungsoo as the man moved to kneel between his parted knees. Kai could hear him breathing heavily as he began drizzling lube over the crevasse between Kai's cheeks. Kyungsoo gripped a cheek as he teased a finger over Kai's hole, slowly slipping inside. Kai bit his lips together and resisted the urge to shove back and swallow Kyungsoo's finger. He let his boyfriend go at his own (infuriatingly slow) pace.

"You like looking at it, don't you?" Kai moaned when Kyungsoo finally had two fingers in him, spreading and flexing in preparation to add the third. "My ass."

"You have a very attractive backside," Kyungsoo replied, and Kai could almost hear him blushing.

"It's all yours tonight," he said while Kyungsoo worked three fingers into him. He couldn't help himself as he shifted to swallow them to the knuckle faster than Kyungsoo intended.

"Kai..."

Kai wasn't done as he licked his lips. "You like seeing me filled up, don't you, baby? Legs and cheeks spread, glistening with lube, sucking your fingers in, desperate for your thick, fantastic cock." Crap. He was turning himself on more with the dirty talk, but hopefully the slight jerky movements of Kyungsoo's fingers buried inside him meant it did the same for his boyfriend. "Fuck, Soo. I want you filling me, want your cock pumping in and out of me..."

"Then what?" Kyungsoo asked, spreading his fingers to stretch Kai further. He was definitely moving a bit quicker.

"Come inside me." Kai moaned as he wiggled his hips to meet Kyungsoo's movements. "Fill me with so it drips out of me when you pull out."

"Not on you?" Kyungsoo said, and his voice was shaking.

"Oh, baby, I hope to have been drenched inside and out with your come before we leave here."

"Fuck, Kai..."

"Exactly. Fuck Kai, please."

"You're sure?" Kyungsoo said, his fingers sliding out. He didn't sound as hesitant as usual.

Kai moaned out a _yes_ , breath hitching as Kyungsoo moved and he felt that mouthwateringly gorgeous cock brush against the back of his thigh. One of Kyungsoo's hands landed on his hip and Kai liked to imagine the other was on his cock, positioning his tip, dripping with precum, at Kai's entrance. He was shivering with desire, his hands clenching and unclenching on the covers as he felt the head of Kyungsoo's cock brushing against his hole, teasing instead of thrusting into him.

"Soo," Kai whined, and Kyungsoo let out this nervous, lusty laugh.

Kyungsoo pushed the tip of his cock inside and Kai gasped, half in surprise and half in delight. Somewhere in the back of his head he'd been sure Kyungsoo was going to panic on him. "Still okay?" Kyungsoo breathed, both of his hands on Kai's hips now as he pushed in a tiny bit more. If he was going to go in a centimeter at a time, Kai was just going to die. But at least he'd die happy.

"Need it all," Kai groaned, attempting to keep himself still so Kyungsoo could sink in at his pace. "Give it to me, baby."

Kyungsoo didn't reply as he slid in a bit more this time, paused, and then a bit more. The firm grip he had on Kai's hips was going to leave bruises, which Kai thought was kind of sexy. Kyungsoo kept slowly moving, each time a bit more. Kai didn't like waiting, but he did enjoy the slow burn of his body accommodating Kyungsoo's thick cock. It felt just as good as he imagined. Not quite like he was going to be split open, but like he was being filled utterly and completely.

Or would be if Kyungsoo would hurry it up.

It felt like Kyungsoo's cock was a hundred times longer than it was to take it so slowly, and Kai kind of liked that despite his impatience. Then Kyungsoo's grip on his hips tightened and he jerked Kai back, thrusting into him fully, his thighs slapping against Kai's. Kai yelped in surprised delight as Kyungsoo exhaled, like he'd been holding his breath the whole time. He bent over Kai, kissing along his spine.

"Are you still okay?" he asked, his voice rough and rolling over Kai's skin.

"Soo," Kai said, swallowing hard at the feel of Kyungsoo all the way inside. He was so wonderfully _big_. It hurt in just the right way. "It's so good. You feel so fucking good."

"You're very tight," Kyungsoo said throatily.

Kai couldn't help laughing (okay, it was more of a giggle) as he clenched around Kyungsoo, making his boyfriend inhale a sharp breath. His hands were still on Kai's hips as he laid a kiss to Kai's shoulder blade before drawing back. He let out a shuddering breath as he pulled out a little and thrust back in with a snap of his hips. Kai moaned as he did it again, pull out a little more and thrust in. Then a bit more, and this time Kai pushed back to impale himself once more, letting out a satisfied groan. He did prefer a more interactive role, and Kyungsoo didn't seem to mind as they fell into a rhythm of pulling away and thrusting to meet.

Sweat gathered on their skin and the room felt impossibly warm, the moans of ecstasy and bodies colliding echoing off the walls.

The noises from Kyungsoo (which were quiet, but excited, huffs compared to the symphony of moans, groans, and yeses Kai was letting out) began to quicken. And then Kyungsoo drove in hard and off pace. Kai let out a yelp because it was a harsher movement than he expected, it shoved him on his face. Kyungsoo's fingers dug into his hips and he didn't pull out again, his hips jerked against Kai trying to be deeper. And Kai felt him come, felt Kyungsoo's fat cock spill into him as Kyungsoo tried to thrust in further.

It was intense.

It was wonderful.

It was divine.

Kyungsoo gasped as his hands fell away from Kai's hips to land on the mattress and hold himself up so he didn't just fall on top of Kai. He moaned Kai's name as he let his forehead rest between Kai's shoulder blades, sweat dripping from his chin as he panted.

"Are you all right?" were his first coherent words.

"I feel so good, Soo," Kai moaned, feeling a lazy, happy, sloppy smile spread across his face. "Can we keep going?"

Kyungsoo laughed, his breath hot against Kai's skin. "Can't right now. Maybe later."

Somehow Kai felt his smile grow into a grin as he nuzzled the pillows, delighted at the idea of more later. He wanted Kyungsoo inside him as much as he could manage to convince Kyungsoo to do it. He didn't care if he couldn't get out of bed tomorrow or if he walked funny the day after. (Though, he did admit to himself he was going to have to abstain before concerts and album preparation and promotion. Not that they had time to be together like this then anyway. Maybe hotels after successful promotion cycles could be a reward for them both.)

Kai let out a whine as Kyungsoo lifted his head and started to pull out. Kyungsoo made a soft sound to calm him and rubbed soothing circles along his spine. The touch made losing the stretch of Kyungsoo inside him easier to handle.

"You're sure you're all right?" Kyungsoo asked again once he was out.

"Missing having you inside me already," Kai said, hugging a pillow.

Kyungsoo's hands were on Kai's cheeks, gently spreading them. Probably checking for blood or some other sign something had gone wrong. Kai hoped there wasn't any. Not because a little tearing gave him a lot of concern, because he knew Kyungsoo would freak out. Everything seemed to be all right, because Kyungsoo was calm as he leaned over the side of the bed to grab a discarded towel.

"I liked being with you like that," Kyungsoo admitted softly as he cleaned them up as best he could.

The pillows that had been under Kai's hips went over the side of the bed as they curled up between the sheets facing one another. Kyungsoo kissed him sweetly, his hands stroking over Kai's skin. He made it so easy for Kai not to be too frustrated at no longer being filled.

"Was it okay?" Kyungsoo asked after a while, when Kai had started to drift into a doze.

"It was amazing," Kai said, eyes fluttering open as he looked into Kyungsoo's big, dark, worried eyes.

"You're not just being nice?"

"Soo, baby, I wish your big, fat, wonderful cock was still inside me," he said with a grin.

"Not that," Kyungsoo said, shyly glancing away. "But, I'm glad... you like my size."

He was starting to sound like he might believe it. "Love it," Kai said as he ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's short hair. "But what were you asking about?"

The pink tip of Kyungsoo's tongue slid between his lips. "It was my first time. With another man."

Kai blinked as his hand stilled, and then he felt a flush rush all over his body. He had forgotten Kyungsoo had been with women before, not men. "Then you were beyond amazing, baby."

Kyungsoo's lips pulled in a smile as his gaze returned to Kai's. "I think I might be able to go a bit faster next time."

Kai snuggled in close to his boyfriend, enjoying the warmth of Kyungsoo holding him, a perfect ache in his body, and a heady smell of sex in the air. "So long as there are lots of next times, take it as slow as you want, Soo."

\---

Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading and extra for kudos! ^_^


End file.
